In an electronic device including a touch panel, an operation of a user is basically input to a detection region of the touch panel. Thus, when an operation to an outside of the detection region of the touch panel needs to be detected, a dedicated switch is provided or a touch panel having a second detection region is employed, for example, as described in JP 2014-63520 A (corresponding to US 2015/0234502 A1).
In some cases, electronic devices are not designed differently for each product, and are designed so that casings or components are standardized in consideration of versatility to same extent. Hereafter, a design in consideration of versatility is conveniently referred to as a versatile design. In cases of the electronic devices having the versatile design, because the casings or the components are standardized, a significant reduction of a manufacturing cost and a component cost can be expected. On the other hand, due to the versatile design, a situation that the electronic devices do not meet the requirement of each customer as they are is supposed. For example, when a customer requests to provide an operation position outside a detection region of a touch panel, there is a possibility that an electronic device of the versatile design cannot meet the request as it is. If an electronic device is completely newly designed including a casing, the electronic device can meet the request, for example, by employing the touch panel described in JP 2014-63520 A.
However, if the electronic device is completely newly designed, the cost is significantly increased, and the versatile design becomes meaningless. However, if a touch panel having a detection region that is large enough to cover a front surface of the casing is used, because a size of the casing does not change, a wiring space for the touch panel may not be secured. In a case where a new operation position is provided as a variation of an existing electronic device, when a size of the detection region of the touch panel changes, coordinate axes for detecting a touch operation also change. Thus, a software needs to be changed. Also in a case where a switch is provided at a new operation position, a significant change of a software and a hardware is necessary. In this way, in the electronic devices of the versatile design, there are various factors that hinder a design change, and a configuration for detecting an operation to an operation position outside the detection region of the touch panel could not reach a level that can be called as a versatile design.